Cindy Kyougi
Cindy Zalda Kyougi, also known as "Blind Rose Cindy", is a Carinian and a pirate under the Stormwind flag, to which she serves primarily as their treasurer. However, when necessary, she's a reasonable combatant noted for unconventional use of modified yo-yos as her preferred weaponry - in spite of suffering from complete, evidently permanent blindness in both eyes. Appearance Cindy stands with long, deep red hair and fur and somewhat darker skin, with pointed ears with slight tufts, comparing her to a Furin. Her eyes were once a bright yellow but have dulled a little, appearing a little empty. Her main choice of wear is a pink button-up shirt with a black collar, dark grey shorts and matching boots. She also often wears an ice blue Taltha rose in her hair. Personality There are few times when Cindy is not seen smiling. Genial and impish, Cindy has an innocent air about her that invokes a sense of naïveté, and she is occasionally comedically seen walking into walls, columns or other obstructions whenever she carelessly misses her mark. However, she often treats her own issues light-heartedly and retains some positivity in more tense situations. With knowledge in the arcane, she also shows herself to notably bright and observant, using her senses to catch on to things others may fail to. Cindy has also felt loneliness, left in her own little world without sight. She occasionally feels her own (literally) blind stupidity gets the better of her, and occasionally she chooses to brood in solitude. Having assurance that she is not alone allows her to maintain her upbeat disposition. Cindy gets excitable for excess and has a penchant for big eating. Foods of sweet or umami flavors are her favorite kinds to take in. She can discern many flavors and finer details in cuisine, but she herself is particularly terrible at cooking. History Life and Death Cindy Kyougi was born on Carian as the youngest of three siblings. Her mother was a sorceress who delved into an understanding of the make up of the universe, taking an understanding from the Zweilander Zaisen tribe. Her father had walked out sometime before her birth, but they had gotten by well enough out of past successes. Cindy spent a lot of time with her mother, fascinated by her work. At the age of 7, she was playing her Saga, her older brother, when they ended up in the path of a rampaging demon, known as Manza. While Saga tried to bravely defend her little sister, he and Cindy were about to be killed before their mother intervened to save them. Using her expertise, Mother successfully fended off Manza. However, she took a deep wound, Saga was left with a nasty scar and Cindy had been left unconscious. With a realization that this particular wound, one taken from a demon of the Zwei, would seal her own fate, the sorceress calmly insured her own family's health and completed her own research to the best of her kin. Before succumbing, she blessed her grieving children and gave Cindy, now blind from Manza's attack, a rose. Ambitions Saga, further resentful that their father had walked out on them, had vowed that he would follow his own ambition and become a pirate to find and drag him back, as well as back his sisters financially. Shrewd but reckless at the mere age of 13 at the time, he used valuables left behind, including a family heirloom in the form of their mother's keepsake pendant, he purchased the vessel Blue Hour (in spite of objections from Cindy and Sasha, the eldest sibling). Having seen enough of Carian, he traveled with his sisters to the more humble planet of Taltha, then used another share of budget to get themselves a house. Over the next four years, while the siblings lived largely on a shoestring budget, a 9-year-old Cindy had started to get into her mother's preserved research to practice sorcery, much to her sister Sasha's chagrin; more a scientific pragmatist, she urged against Cindy's jump into the arcane, but Cindy continued to secretly do so anyway, using her toys (particularly yo-yos) as an unconventional medium. She had also trained regularly with Saga in order to cope with her blindness. At 17, Saga left Taltha on the Blue Hour, promising to send money once he made it big in piracy. Within the next couple of months, 13-year-old Cindy and 19-year-old Sasha began receiving just so: a marginal sum of credits along with messages from Saga. However, two years later, the money deliveries suddenly ceased, as well as Saga's messages. Cindy continued to train and practice, as well as delve into knowledge of economy and mercantilism. She had developed a series of goals and dreams to act upon when the time had come. #To become a great sorceress and find whatever it takes to achieve such a status. #To follow in her brother's footsteps and find what happened to him, even if it meant becoming a pirate. #To find her mother's heirloom pendant and buy it back (unless she became a pirate, she guessed). The Wind Shifts At 18, Cindy was running an errand into town when, while thinking, she carelessly ran into a tall woman from behind, sending her stumbling into one of two groups of gangsters she and her allies were confronting, resulting in a fist to a mob capo's face. With one offended group, this triggered a firefight and brawl between two factions and the offending crew, revealed to be Valley along with her crewmen, Keno, Lazuli and Batty. Between the former three, the Stormwind Pirates manage to scatter both gangster factions and force them to withdraw. After the fight, Cindy excitedly praised them for their efforts and introduced herself, as well as offered to get them whatever supplies they needed. She also invites them to her house to stay for the night plus dinner. That evening, the Pirates had a feast with Cindy, Sasha and her husband Erick. Valley also got to know a little about Cindy, about she went blind in an accident and how their mother passed on; however, she also acknowledged that it gave strength and hoped their mother would be proud of them for what they accomplished. Early in the morning, an explosion had woken up the entire house. The Stormwind Pirates and Cindy gathered their belongings and went to aid - only to be greeted by a brutish Capo from one of the mob factions, before a fire in town, another fight incurred. Beating down that Capo and seemingly defusing the situation, the Pirates' attention were turned back to another fire... toward Cindy's house. Rushing back to find the home ablaze, Cindy blindly ran in, screaming for her sister, until she stumbled upon her mother's research and equipment. Attempting to grab what she could along the way, suffering from burns and losing the rose in her hair, she was cut off by a piece of debris hitting her on the head. While stunned, a large piece of burning wood nearly fell down on her until being stopped by Valley. Urging to take something essential and then gun it, Cindy saved her mother's main research log and rushed out, Valley staggering out soon after. They joined the rest of the pirates, along with a wounded Sasha, Ericks, and a captured gangster. After a crying Cindy thanked and apologized for her stupidity, Sasha told them that the gangsters assaulted the house while the rest of were away, but they had managed to beat and capture one of them before they escaped. Upon further interrogation of the gangster, they learnt of the main strongholds for both gangs. At twilight, the party grouped at the Typhoon Compass for armaments and then split up: Valley, Lazuli and Cindy headed the north gang's house, while Keno, Sasha and Erick headed for the south. Simultaneously, they attacked the strongholds and scattered the factions. Working their ways through the capos and all the way to their powerful bosses. As day had come, the two most powerful mob factions in the area had been crippled, and the ones that crippled them had stolen away before the police arrived. They celebrated later at the Compass. The Pirates prepared to part ways with Sasha, Ericks and Cindy, helping them get set to lay low for a while, in case there was corruption in the police, and steadily rebuild their lives. However, Cindy had other ideas; she had her opportunity to follow her goals, but she was hesitant after what happened. Her concern was quelled when Sasha gave her a quiet nod of approval. Her face lighting up, Cindy ran off for a moment and returned with a new, beautiful rose in her hair, claiming it was a special one that never wilts. She then declared her wish to become a pirate, a better mage, as well as find their mother's pendant. Valley smiled and accepted her request, assuring that should they find it she'll make sure they steal it back. Cindy responded with a tearful hug. The Typhoon Compass, with Cindy on board, took off before authorities could close in, and departed from Taltha. Talents & Abilities Cindy deals with permanent blindness, and she has willingly rejected cybernetic eyes as to not interfere with her own natural balance. As a result, her senses have been honed to substantial potential in order to compensate, allowing her to grasp her environment and interact, as well as react to approaching disturbances or threats. She also demonstrates swift reaction time and exceptional agility and durability, with some basic experience in self-defense and hand-to-hand combat. Also a self-taught mage, she has immersed herself in the arcane; possibly derived from other cultures, she manipulates aura-like energies that allow her to project some offensive, defensive and healing abilities, as well as further boost her senses. Mostly, however, this magic potential is embued into her unique yo-yos, custom-made primarily by herself (also demonstrating some amount of skill in crafting). Each one is built in a different make or density, as for each to resonate in such a way in the air that she can keep track of them; that said, she also shows extreme motor skills by handling multiple yo-yos at once with ease. Cindy's yo-yos carry arcane properties that allow different effects, but need to recharge after repeated use. All of them can also absorb equivalent energies. As of joining Valley she has five yo-yo types. Maverick The Maverick yo-yo can absorb and exert a large amount of kinetic energy, dealing blunt force with the average power of a hard punch on impact. It's Cindy's primary yo-yo for offense, and can also act like a precise shield to taking (and consequently sending back) blows, with capacity to deal more effective attacks the more energy is absorbed. Pulse The Pulse yo-yo is a light-up toy to a higher degree; on use it releases extremely bright light for a brief period, as a result temporarily blinding or stunning opponents at varied length (to no effect on Cindy for obvious reasons). It is a valuable defensive yo-yo, or a diversion for further offense. Fireball The Fireball yo-yo absorbs and releases fire. The Fireball can be use to send actual fireballs, or to be slung in blazing lateral strikes. Static The Static yo-yo is one that projects electricity, dealing an amount of shock on contact with an opponent, resulting in repulsion, briefly stunning the opponent or causing temporary paralysis or loss of conscience. Airstream The Airstream yo-yo releases pressurizes bursts of air when used. Offensive and defensive, it can repel opponents by several plus meters, as well as be used by Cindy for faster evasive movements. However, it doesn't guarantee the user's safety if used in a reckless fashion. Relationships Valley Stormwind Valley, after meeting, was one of the rarer sorts that did not judge or look down on Cindy for her blindness; in fact, she was sincerely enthusiastic about the things she could do without sight. This contributed to Cindy's trust in, and subsequent loyalty to, her captain. Cindy and Valley tend to get along without fault, usually being on similar pages to one another, and their relationship can be seen as girl-friends. They tend to be likely to share a hobby or have a "girl day" and go shopping for goods outside the Typhoon Compass. As the treasurer/merchant, Cindy has been entrusted with overseeing the funds and assets, something Valley doesn't seem to question in spite of her blindness; somehow, Cindy manages to handle it anyway. Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen